versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Fudo (Crybaby)
Note: This profile only covers the Crybaby incarnation of Akira. For the canonical version of the character, go to Akira Fudo (canon). Akira Fudo (also known as Devilman) is the protagonist of the Devilman crybaby anime series. Background Forced to live separated from his parents, the young Akira Fudo was adopted by the Makimura family in Japan. Known for his tendency to cry about nearly anything remotely negative, Akira suffered a notable amount of bullying and discrimination when growing up, with his only support coming from his foster sister, Miki Makimura. One fateful day, Fudo reunited himself with Ryo Asuka, a childhood friend that had become quite a prodigy in several scientific fields. Knowing that Akira was the only person he could trust, Ryo revealed to him that demons were very much real, and they were about to return to life in order to take back the planet that they used to rule. Despite being a complete pushover, Ryo thought that Akira was the only person who could help defeat the demons once again due to his pure heart. After showing Akira the origins and the nature of demons, Ryo convinced him to merge with a demon. After a bloody massacre, the legendary demon Amon fused himself with Akira, giving him the physique and powers of a demon, while keeping his heart and mind, creating the perfect hybrid of monster and man... A Devilman. Stats Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (His clash with Satan opened a massive hole in the ocean with a single shockwave.) Speed: Faster than Light (Capable of dodging Satan's beams, which can travel to the Moon quickly.) Durability: Large Planet Level (Equal to his attack potency.) Hax: Healing, Merging. Intelligence: Above Average in combat (Has made use of clever tactics to defeat some of his foes, such as swallowing Ghelmer and attacking him by increasing his bodily heat.) Stamina: High (Continued to fight against Satan for a long period of time despite having lost his limbs multiple times.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Demon Transformation:' Akira is capable of switching between his human form and his demon form at will. *'Enhanced Senses:' As a demon, Akira's senses become superhuman. This grants him extremely acute hearing, night vision, and even x-ray vision. *'Fire Manipulation:' Akira can generate fire out of nowhere. *'Heat Manipulation:' Likely an extension of the above, Akira is able to greatly increase his body's temperature, which he used to attack Ghelmer while he was inside his body. *'Flight:' Akira can use his large wingspan to soar through the sky. *'Regeneration:' Akira is capable of healing wounds and lost limbs. However, his ability to recover limbs seems to be limited to partially merging with other demons or attaching the parts back to his own body. *'Merging:' Like all demons, Akira possesses the ability to merge with other living beings by combining their biomass, but he has never fully merged with anyone. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually ripped out and crushed a demon's heart. *Beat up four thugs with one hand. *Stopped the Devil transformed Koda in his tracks with his bare hands. *Casually lifted Koda and carried him. *Tore Zennon in half. *His fight with Satan created a massive shockwave that shook the oceans to the point where their movements were visible from space. *Punched Satan through kilometres of thick ice. *Traded blows with Satan, who casually destroyed the moon. Speed/Reactions *Instinctively dodged several large projectiles in a place without visibility. *Dodged Silene's talon without being able to see it. *Flew to a high point in the sky in mere seconds. *Outsped a barrage of bullets. Durability/Endurance *Survived getting zapped by Kaim's lightning. *Survived getting impaled and rammed by the fusion of Silene and Kaim. *Endured a brutal beating from Zennon. *Endured getting lapidated and bombarded by Molotovs. *Survived an explosion that destroyed a stadium. Skill/Intelligence *Killed Gelmer. *Killed Jinmen. *Had sex with Silene in the middle of their battle. *Killed Silene and Kaim's fusion. *Formed an army of Devilmen to combat Satan. *Became one of the fastest runners in his school's track team. Weaknesses *Rather impulsive and rash. *Too much pent-up anger or sorrow can cause him to go completely berserk. *Requires additional biological matter to regenerate. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Devilman Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Large Planet Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Protagonists Category:Students